The goal of this research is to better understand the mechanisms underlying the effectiveness of behavioral and pharmacological treatments of simple phobia. Specifically, this pilot study aims at investigating treatment outcomes for dental phobics who receive cognitive behavior therapy either alone or in combination with diazepam. This research will be carried out by the Dental Fears Research Clinic.